Of Newness
by Elven-English-Major
Summary: *COMPLETE*Haldir/Éomer-Haldir awakens in Éomer a latent desire the horse lord never knew existed...Rated M for a few...moments-nothing graphic or explicit
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Contains 2 men getting intimate....nothing REALLY explicit but there are references, thinly veiled and otherwise....

**In an alternate universe where Haldir never died....and the elves hung around at the celebration of the battle of helm's deep...in a world...based off of the movies...in which I own NOTHING that JRR Tolkien wrote or Peter Jackson manipulated for said movies...in a world where we can all assume for the sake of argument that no one is bigoted and curiosity is never frowned on....THIS might happen. And in case you missed that little middle note...I OWN NOTHING. I also have no beta reader....so if there are mistakes I am sorry...so yeah...ENJOY. **

The party was just beginning to rage around the small table of friendly warriors. The table sat the hobbits-Merry and Pippin, Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, Haldir the March warden of Lorien, Legolas and Gimli.

Somehow through a discussion of various military battle drills and customs of war, the conversation drifted towards the practice of women to ride to the war camps with the men, according to Rohirric customs. Following this came a rather licentious comment from Gimli about pre-battle excitement and hard oiled...armour. Roars of laughter echoed from them and those that over heard.

"What is elfish custom in these matters?" Théoden asked sipping his ale as the laughter died down.

"We bring only our warriors" Haldir replied neatly.

"No pre-battle excitement for you" Gimli said with a gruff laugh, around his pipe.

Aragorn got a slightly evil gleam in his eyes. "Not exactly" he said

The elves shared a secretive look, mirth dancing in their eyes as Aragorn slipped his drink to hide his own complicit smirk.

"What?" Éomer asked, confused.

Haldir looked up and quirked a brow, a pointed appreciative look flitting up and down Éomer's chest until he landed on his eyes, holding his gaze with deep intent written in his eyes.

Théoden lifted a brow in shock, obviously not entirely sure what to say or how to react.

Éomer began to understand as his brows knit together in confusion, he spoke slowly as if not sure of his words "you mean to say that the elves..." he trailed off.

Éomer looked up as Haldir came around the table, a wicked look glistening in his blue eyes. "What difference would it make if it felt just the same or better?" he asked in a low purr slipping his knee in between the Rohirric soldier's legs, sidling to sit into his lap.

Éomer opened his mouth to reply and the elf pounced hard. One hand reached to cup his jaw, the other wound around the back of his head to pull him in. As he closed in without warning, he pressed his lips hard against Éomer's. A spark slid down the elf's spine as the coarse hair of his beard ground against his smooth cheek. The elf plundered the others mouth, almost shocked at the lack of resistance he was receiving.

After a moment he pulled away with an evil smirk on his face, pushing a delicate braid behind one leaf shaped ear he winked and then sauntered from the room.

Legolas pressed his lips together and forced his gaze to his cup on the table. Aragorn licked his lips avoiding anyone's eyes as his muscular chest shook with heavily repressed laughter. Gandalf looked at Gimli and the hobbits that were all 3 looking between Éomer and the great wooden door. The wizard burst out laughing, his eyes danced merrily with his mirth. This caused Aragorn to lose control over himself and his own laughter joined the table.

Upon seeing the confused looks on the faces of the people unfamiliar with such practices Gandalf calmed his laughter and attempted to explain "Elves as a whole do not usually care about each other's life styles-each has his own preferences which are beyond reproach by his kin"

Éomer drank deep and muttered something about the strangeness of elves as he lit his pipe in annoyance a strangers taking his being as he tried to sort out his feelings.

"So...Gandalf, male elves sometimes lie with other male elves?" Pippin asked, browns furrowed as he munched on a piece of cheese.

"Yes, that's right" Gandalf said calmly.

There was a long pause and Pippin turned to Legolas, "Legolas" he began but the wood elf rose in one movement and delivered quick, terse 'thank you' to Théoden before he fled after Haldir-way before Pippin could finish his sentence.

Aragorn continued to laugh brightly clutching his side as he tried to picture Legolas telling the Hobbits of his youthful trysts in Rivendell or his wooded home.

Gandalf laughed himself and put Aragorn in the seat by saying "oh if your brothers were here" he chuckled with a wink.

Aragorn flicked his eyebrow and rose neatly to the bait "Aye-what a wild time it would be" he said leaning back in his chair, puffing on his pipe with good humour.

"Your brothers?" Merry and Pippin chorused together, curiously.

Gimli huffed "Elves are completely a confusing lot" he said decidedly with a nod.

The night drifted onwards a few hours, the elves didn't come back and Aragorn and Théoden went off with Gandalf to talk about something.

Gimli started a drinking contest with some men and Legolas-who turned up at the last moment out of nowhere. Éomer attended it, being the judge and referee but it served as a mild distraction alone.

Heat rolled in his stomach and when the game broke up, Éomer looked around, deciding that alcohol was flowing freely and no one would notice or care if a powerful warrior selected one of the many neatly dressed young women flirting around the room and took her to his rooms.

Sidling neatly to the side of the nearest girl, he offered her a drink, a dance...he was almost surprised at how easy this conquest seemed to be. It took him only one more drink to get her to his rooms, with the door shut and the light off.

Leaping forward he was on her kissing at her neck, he slid his hand down her slender side kissing at the swell of her breasts and up her throat as she tore wildly at his shirt-her hands, and wildness eliciting a heated moan from him as he was jarred back to his dreams.

She giggled misreading his growl as one of sexual desire, so she kissed him harder. Pulling away from her lips he tried to reheat his ploy, reaffirm his original position with women by tearing at her dress with his teeth. Pulling at his belt the woman shoved his pants from his hips and seized him with a fevered grip.

Letting out another moan he pushed her onto his bed and tugged gently at her dress until it came off all at once. He moved his hands across her naked stomach, doing his utmost to try and build the desire to go lower. She increased her pace and he ground out another moan, managing to get a hand successfully to her hip he steeled himself for further action. Leaning over he took the initiative in the kiss, kissing her hard and nibbling at her lips. He was starting to feel a little better, almost back to the way he had been. All that remained was a lingering sense of utter frustration; he kissed her again, with more feeling intent to fuck away his frustrations, when he closed his eyes to better appreciate the kiss when an image flashed in his mind. For a moment, just a moment it was a wickedly smirking elf kissing at his lips, heat flew down his spine and through his stomach, and then his hand was aware of the breast beneath it and he grew flaccid in the young woman's grip as Haldir's face loomed in his vision, eyes closed, long blonde hair matted gently to his face as he moved above him.

"Lord Éomer" she asked quietly as her efforts failed to bring him back to hardness.

He snapped his eyes open and he pulled away and stood slowly with a sigh. "I am sorry my lady...I have to change my mind" he said quietly and frowned apologetically at her.

"Oh..." she said and trailed off as she fixed her dress, she knew she could argue, scream and insist that he give her something. But it would be nothing, he was a war hero and it wouldn't mean much anyway. With a slightly frustrated sigh she stormed off into the hall.

Éomer watched her go but felt no remorse, already distracted and planning to find a way to discover Haldir without being obvious and desperate.

Éomer not quite sure where to start, walked back into the great hall and took gentle hold of Legolas' arm nodding respectfully at his king and Aragorn as he pulled the elf aside, doing his very best to appear calm and jovial instead of hot and distracted. "I was wondering if you had any knowledge as to where Master Haldir is?" he asked as casually as he could.

Legolas lifted a brow "more than likely in the trees with his comrades" he said with an inclination at his head.

"Ah-thank you" The soldier returned neatly and with nothing more he left as quickly as he had come. Marching pointedly through the hall and out the door.

Looking down over the stones he saw a group of elves frolicking in a field chasing each other and generally being elves. Haldir though, was nowhere in sight.

Taking a deep breath he walked down the stairs and towards the small camp where the elves usually were, he came to the small strange tents they had constructed partially out of the trees themselves. "Master Haldir?" he called out nervously-hating himself for the soft tremble in his voice.

He blinked and half turned his head and in the span of that one hairs breath of a moment, the blonde warrior had appeared. "Oh there you are" the rider said quietly.

"You were looking for me?" Haldir asked taking a sip of wine he held in his delicate hand-trying not to smirk.

Taking the appearance of his hand and the grip his beautiful fingers had on the stem of the goblet was too much for the roused horse lord and with a growl he batted the vessel out of the elf's hand and pounced with everything in him.

His lips locked against Haldir's and he shoved the solidly built male against a tree, it felt difference as he slid his tongue hard into the smaller man's mouth. Haldir's mouth tasted of wine and masculinity-different than any other flavour he had ever tasted. Unlike giggly wilting women, Haldir fought back kissing him hard in return, pushing his tongue against Éomer's invading force.

When the horse lord pulled away for breath, he looked at the elf wondering what he would think. "Master Éomer, good evening" the elf offered gently.

"What have you done to me?" He asked softly as his rough and calloused hands sought Haldir's shoulder, smoothing a hand down the elf's silver shirt, brushing fingers over the solid muscles hidden by the suddenly too thick cloth.

"Awakened in you a desire you didn't know you had or ever considered-new things can be very intoxicating" Haldir replied with a lazy, sexual smirk. His long delicate fingers winding around Éomer's belt, loosening it knot by painfully slow knot.

"But how could it work? Are elves built different than men in that way?" Éomer murmured the violent heat slowed enough for him to address his curiosities.

Laughing gently Haldir took him by the belt and pulled him into a nearby tent. His bow, sword and dagger leaned against the tree trunk the tent was built around and a bed of canvas and leaves made with cloth and blankets-even a pillow- sat in the corner. "Elves are built no different than men" he said softly as he lit a candle and turned around to face the towering mortal.

"Then I do not understand" Éomer said as he pulled his long red hair over his shoulder and then tied it into a loose tail at the base of his skull.

"There would be no difference in certain things, as we both have hands and very capable mouths..." Haldir trailed off with a smirk, as he gestured with one slender hand for Éomer to join him on his bed.

Lowering himself slightly awkwardly onto the low bed, Éomer watched Haldir pull out a bottle of gently scented oil and set it on the table by his elbow. The man smiled gently as he saw a more sedate side of the warrior-a book sat behind the bottle.

"Contrary to popular belief military captains do know how to read" Éomer teased lightly.

Haldir laughed musically and then nodded his head and then relented to one of his own curiosities as he sat next to the man. A gentle deep breath revealed the virulently attractive scent of leather oil and something heady and musky like sweat only better. Things he couldn't identify as well mingled in the air as Haldir really let himself explore and he rose a smooth hand to touch the humans jaw-he had only a few encounters with a bearded man and none of them had been sexual. The rough prickle enticed him but he had no understanding of the actual depth of what it felt like.

Éomer grinned for once having the upper hand with the elf he rubbed his wiry jaw against the elf's palm, and then leant forward to kiss him high on his angular cheek bone nuzzling the bristly hairs along Haldir's sleek, smooth skin kissing again as an evil smirk coloured his own face. He decided that it was time for him to explore his new lovers body as well, it was clear that Haldir knew what he was doing, and the horse lord took no shame in admitting experience deciding that Haldir would instruct him when the time came.

This decided, the man reached forward and touched his finger tips to the tip of Haldir's leaf shaped ears, massaging ever so slightly watching Haldir's face and tilted his head as the elf's eyes blinked and small bumps broke out across his flesh. The elf's breath hitched as he ran his warm palm over the base of his ear and teased his fingers along the edge, curving over the sides to massage a little harder-grinning as a groan broke Haldir's pale throat, cupping his head as the elf leaned into his touch.

Haldir's cold fingers slid into the man's thin beard and clutched at his jaw line, pulling him into a heated kiss. He gently pushed a hand at Éomer's chest until the bigger man lay on his back. He crawled on top and straddled him, never once breaking their kiss.

Éomer looked up at him as Haldir pulled open his shirt and a soft gasp broke his lips as he leaned over and ran his cold and smooth fingers through the curly hairs on the mortal's broad, tanned chest. "I should have bedded a mortal years ago" he murmured with desire, his desire turning his speech to elfish.

"Speaking in the common tongue would mean I could assist in this process" Éomer returned neatly and pulled the elf down against his lips to quell his laughter.

Kisses flew back and forth between them, hands flying over clothes and flesh. At some point Haldir ended up on his back with Éomer looming over top of him wreaking merry havoc on his senses, playing with his pectoral muscles and his carved abs-teasing his bony hips with the bristled hairs of his jaw. Éomer's surprisingly clever mouth tasted every inch revealed to him, teasing the elf into insanity.

"By Elebreth" he murmured catching up Éomer's hands in his own he kissed the horse lord warmly.

"I call a truce to this ceaseless teasing-victory or death the decision must be made" Haldir pled quietly looking into guardedly emotional green eyes.

"I cannot decide this battle master elf-for I do not know the field onto which we ride" Éomer returned softly as they tumbled back to lie on his bed sprawled out in full length.

Haldir blinked and nodded his head "well there must be one decision we have to discuss" he said as he ran a hand over Éomer's sculpted chest.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you asked me before how an encounter would work..." Haldir murmured gently.

Haldir had never been in this position before, where he had to explain how this worked and he didn't want to ruin his chances of the brand new assignation by attempting to explain.

"Will you trust me?" The March warden asked.

"Yes" Éomersensing something was about to happen.

Haldir turned to his side and kissed him again, hands pushing his breeches down, repressing a moan as large, hot hands worked his own off-leaving him blissfully naked and next to his...surprisingly hairy lover. "Elebreth" he murmured softly reaching out he ran his fingers through the curly hairs between his legs.

Éomer grunted softly but smiled gently-surprised himself at Haldir's complete smoothness everywhere. His leg twitched and another grunt broke his lips as the elf's exploration of his hair caused the rubbing of cool knuckles against his most heated piece. "It's everywhere" Haldir muttered.

Smirking the elf started to 'accidentally' brush across his hot flesh, teasing the tip of one finger over the weeping tip, massaging gentle but barely there up and down. Watching the other man move underneath him "Rohan declares war on Lorien" Éomer growled playfully and pushed Haldir onto his back.

His large hand encompassed him and he began to play around with what he held in his hand, it was new but not totally unfamiliar. He simply imagined what he himself would enjoy. A long but gentle stroking motion at first, calloused fingers playing with what lay behind. He teased and poked, rolled and massaged, watching as Haldir flailed and keened in pleasure.

Then Lorien struck back and the elves muscular thigh came between Éomer's legs and flipped him over-cool hand sliding down to grip him, massaging steadily in an even practised motion. Thumb brushing drop after drop of liquid as it seeped steadily out, twisting and stroking even more.

Éomer clutched the edge of the bed, knuckles turning white as he went beyond any pleasure he had consciously experienced.

Deciding now would be an excellent time to broach the actual act Haldir let his hand slip lower teasing a finger and stroking gently over the curve of his back before dipping ever so slightly towards his opening, teasing it with one finger, carefully watching the mortal for his reaction.

As his lovers hand dropped lower, Éomer wondered for a moment what he was doing and then white hot spears of pleasure and a sense of heated curiosity shot down his spine and through his stomach and suddenly he realized how this would work. "Oh...Haldir" he gasped desperately.

A long moment passed and Éomer took in the newness and then he looked the elf dead in the eyes, lust and want glittered in his eyes. "Rohan rides to victory" he murmured softly as he moved against his hand, shuddering softly as he tried to imagine the full act, the end result.

Haldir smiled and leaned forward kissing him heatedly as his hands flew wild, knowing now he could ride the horse lord, beyond anything the man thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a random naughty(NAUGHTY...NAAUUUGHTTTYY Don't like? Hey! There's a little button marked 'back' and the only thing you HAVE to do in life is die ^_^ so...you don't HAVE to read this...so...NAUGHTY You've been warned*nod*) little chapter to appease the masses...because I keep getting reviews and that makes me smile :) So again, abandon the literal plot line and normalcy for a bit. The Elves (of LothLorien) traveled with the Rohirrim and such like to their camp before the battle of Minas Tirith) Why? Because this is just more awesome if that actually happened. Also I have a new computer/word program and I can't figure out how to make the accents go above Eomer's name...but they're supposed tah be there ((...spelling errors are also mine...SORRY!))...Sorry for the shortness but I'm just an extremely poor double major so I have to work almost constantly...and hey, I'm EXTREMELY poor so I'm sure as heck not making any money of any body elses brilliance (oh say...Tolkien? =P) I OWN NOTHING...ENJOY!**

The pressure was mounting and Eomer felt it building in his chest. There was an icy knowledge that crept along ones spine the night before a battle like this. This was no simple patrol, no small band of orcs praying on the wrong side of the Ridder Mark. This was life or death-and not just of himself or his uncle, but of his very home, every person that called themselves with pride-a Rohenian.

He took a deep breath, the ice filled his veins and he couldn't focus on the forced, light conversation anymore. Standing up he walked towards the edge of the camp, reaching out he touched a single tree and rubbed his rough, un-gloved palm over the bark.

The trees were offering a strange kind of solace these days. The two distinct parties traveling with them became more distinct every day. The elves traveled on foot in the trees and had yet to arrive. 13 days **(I'm way too tired right now to go look up how long the ride took them, and since this is based off the movies anyways...please ignore any lack of verisimilitude/real time line-ness**) had passed and while Eomer thought it would be fine, that his ride would be the same as it had ever been but it hadn't been.

He had found his green eyes drawn to the foliage, wondering where the march warden was, was he seeing the same sky? Was he smelling the smoke from their cooking fire? Such wishy washy nonsense as he had never thought he'd be thinking. One night as his warriors sat around the fire drinking ale and smoking their pipes he felt moved almost to tears as he glanced down at his instrument of vice, remembering a conversation he'd once had.

"How can you put that in your mouth?" The proud, arrogant voice asked, disgust dripping from each word, as Haldir's unbelievable blue eyes riveted on his simple wooden pipe.

"Why don't you?" He shot back pushing his hair over his shoulder as he puffed out another mouthful of smoke.

"Because it's disgusting" Haldir replied simply, eyes going back to the arrow he was repairing in his lap.

"Have you ever tried it?" the horse lord shot back, amused, puffing again.

"No." The elf replied in short.

"Why not?"

"Because it's disgusting" was again, the simple reply.

"Come now, you cannot possibly be taking this stance. New things can be very intoxicating you know" Eomer said cheekily.

Haldir smirked as he looked up at him "There are indeed some new things that can be incredibly pleasant when one puts them in ones mouth." He conceded with a nod of his head.

Eomer opened his mouth, triumphant, but laughed outright as Haldir went on "But smoke that I put in my perfectly untouched lungs, only to blow it back out again...is disgusting" he finished with a nod.

"So you've never smoked before? Has any elf?" the mortal asked, curious as he ever found himself to be.

Haldir shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not to my extensive knowledge, why would you want to muck up your body with such things? 'Twould be insult to Elebreth" he said simply.

Eomer was silent for a moment, and Haldir looked up, upon seeing his lovers face, Haldir once again forgetting that sometimes his old age, experience and strictly codified and orthodox religious beliefs came across as pure arrogance.

Haldir leaned over and touched Eomer's leg. "That's not to say that you are an insult meleth nin...just your habits are...which is not to be at all that you are mucking yourself up..or you are a muck up..." but he trailed off and inwardly flinched at how much this mortal man reduced him to a babbling elfling.

Eomer took another puff of his pipe and Haldir opened his mouth to continue his babble, hoping for Eomer's forgiveness when Eomer blew the smoke in his face.

For a moment Haldir blinked, taking in the fact that the larger man was laughing outright hysterically at him as he coughed, and choked and spluttered trying to free his nose and throat from the burn and stench of the burnt pipe weed.

"Ai!" Haldir cried as soon as he got a decent breath and narrowed his eyes, carefully setting his newly repaired arrow next to his quiver his jaw twitched one.

Eomer recognized the sign and bit his lower lip, his muscles bunched and he quickly extinguished his pipe as he leapt to his feet as quickly and as gracefully as his bulk would allow.

Haldir though, as always, was much faster and grabbed him by the back of his tunic before he could get very far, yanking him backwards he threw the larger horse lord to the ground and straddled him, pinning his wrists to the ground with his knees "I will show what you should be putting in your mouth Rohirrim." he purred in his way.

Eomer was jerked out of his thoughts by a voice"what is it you think of with such a smirk on your face?" he blinked his eyes and focused on his friend.

"Nothing, simply a night before this one, a much more pleasant night" he said and forced a smile as he looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a roguish wink as he let his eyes travel down to between his captain's legs and back up again.

He cleared his throat and threw a glare at him "why do you vex me so?"

"Because we are drinking and you give pause to examine a tree" he pointed out with a shrug

"The tree's are comforting, they may stand longer then we will tomorrow" he said with a grave undertone in his voice.

The soldier nodded but shrugged "that may be so, but tonight may be our last night to drink, leave examining the trees to the prancing elves" he said and clapped Eomer on the back as he all but dragged him to the circle of men.

It was past dark when he saw Theoden get up and walk to the other side of some tents towards something specific, and then Eomer himself leapt to his feet as he saw what Theoden had seen. The party of elves, some of them glimmering in the fading moonlight as they were want to do, carrying torches and looking rather haggard.

As usual his green eyes flew among them and alighted on an exhausted set of blue. He made his way towards them ale and conversation behind him, no one cared, everyone was too high strung to notice the high strung tension of one of their captains.

Eomer arrived just as Glorfindel, another one of the elven high guards-his proper title Eomer could never remember, just that it was something akin to a general- was telling Theoden what had happened. "there must have been at least 100 of them, we give praise to Elebreth and Eru that they were only goblins, lest we had been slain before we could have reacted. But the fight was long and involved much separation, so many of our number were lost to the direction of travel." he was saying.

"We have not slept in 2 days, have not eaten, not even lembas, in 3 or 4" he said with a sigh.

"Come and join us in food and drink, we have a day or so yet before we must alight to Minas Tirith, we have left you several tents to yourselves already set up and set with whatever supplies we have, there is also room with some of the men, though you'd have to check 'round to make certain" The king said and the elves all too happily weaved their way into the crowd.

Eomer waited until most were gone, as they preferred their time alone, Eomer fearing that his men would not be so understanding as to his relationship. He stepped up at long last and stood within a foot of his beautiful march warden. "Haldir..." he began but his words were lost.

Haldir sprang forward and smashed their lips together, his tongue demanded entrance and had it before Eomer had fully given his consent, he tasted of everything the horse lord gave-which was everything he had. He tasted the ale, the smoke, the meat and greasy sauce that went with it, he tasted it all, not for hunger of food and drink, but because in his minds eye as his blade had flashed and his bow had sung, he'd seen his death, leaving Eomer alone, leaving him without his horse lord, banished to a place where the unbound Marshal would not be able to follow...and the thought had nearly killed him.

His hands found their way under Eomer's filthy tunic clawing at his flesh, clinging with most of the strength left in his exhausted fingers.

At long last he pulled away for breath, not daring to pull his hands away he looked into Eomer's eyes.

Eomer for his part surrendered entirely, he was never afraid of Haldir, never afraid of his dominance and strength, there were times when Haldir was in control, and times when Eomer was, but whenever Haldir TOOK control it never frightened the horse lord. The elf was rapidly becoming the center of his world and he could never be frightened of that which made his life worth living.

As the elf pulled away and each gasped for breath he looked down and saw the dark blue in Haldir's eyes, but more over saw the purple in the circles forming below said eyes.

He felt the grip of his hands on his sides but he more so felt the gashes on his fingers, the weakness in his grip.

Resting his forehead against Haldir's he pulled whispered against his cheek "Come, I've garnered us a small tent, meant only for two" he said quietly.

They walked in silence and entered their tent, as soon as the flap closed, Eomer gently turned to him and reached out for his equipment, Haldir could all but feel him in his mind and wordlessly handed him the bow and quiver, matching daggers, hip knife, boot knife, and sword, Eomer laying them against the far wall in the way that Haldir liked it. He often teased his lover about his need for precision and cleanliness, which Haldir waved away as his days in the military, to which the sloppy horse lord reminded him he too, was in the military.

Now it was just helpful. Shaking his head he stepped forward and took Haldir's right arm in his hands, undoing the laces to his bracer he pulled the hard leather free from the elfs arm and laid it in it's proper place alongside his own on the extra bed. He did the same with his gauntlet, then he undid Haldir's heavy red cloak and laid it aside, layer by layer he soundlessly removed each piece of clothing from the heavily muscled body.

Though he enjoyed it, Eomer had two reasons for treating his lover in this way. The first being that he wanted to remove the burden of Haldir's armour and rank, at least for half a moment at least. The second that he had to make absolutely certain sure that the capable March Warden wasn't hurt in any serious way.

Once he was completely naked Eomer circled him twice. Haldir reared his chin and followed his lovers movement with his eyes, knowing what Eomer was doing, he waited until the horse lord seemed satisfied and then reached out, caught his large hand and pulled him closing, laying his hand against his heart. "I live, melethron, I live" he said quietly.

"Praise be to Elebreth" Eomer returned, the word foreign on his tongue, none the less he was trying to keep up with Haldir's language.

"You need to eat" Eomer said simply.

And eat he did, a little bit of meat and cheese and bread, washed down with a little bit of what he called 'the swill', that being the wine that the Rohenians had brought with them.

It took him less then a moment and then he laid aside the remains of his repast and gestured for Eomer to join him on the bed. Sitting down he found himself immediately awash in his lovers mouth, one warm hand skimmed over Haldir's naked back and he felt the cold slender hand rake up his side, tugging at his shirt, pulling it off he tossed it to the side and lowered himself to the bed, to brush them together, chest to chest, heart to heart.

Haldir wound fingers in the soft hair of his chest and then curled up to his shoulder, winding gentle fingers around the back of his neck into his mass tangle of hair, but as he shifted his hips to twist half into Eomer's lap he couldn't help the wince that twitched his face, and with Eomer's lips crushed to his, tongue to tongue, breath to breath, it was impossible to hide.

Eomer pulled abruptly away "what is it?" he asked worried, wondering what wound he'd missed.

"Nothing but the consequence of three days with no physical rest, including a very long battle" Haldir said, trying to edge closer again, to distract his lover from his pain.

Eomer shook his head and reached over for the oil that they both had took to keeping with them at all times, saying at the same time "roll to your stomach".

Haldir's brow quirked and half an amused smirk took his lips "really meleth nin? Your cures could quickly come to be the most envied in the world" he said, though his lazy, sexual tone lacked it's usual ardor.

Eomer managed a chuckle and then smiled satisfactorily at the groan that broke Haldir's throat as his hands, coated in glistening oil slid across the tense muscles of Haldir's back. "Ai...Saes...Eo...mer..." Haldir murmured and arched into his touch.

Eomer laughed lightly and worked in earnest for a few moments, though the sight of his beautiful elf spread before him, glistening had a profound effect on him, he found that the icy chills of battle were warming to the chills of a lover...but not with the overpowering lust that he was usually filled with.

His hands worked on his back until he could find no more to undo, then he moved across his shoulders and up and down his upper arms. Kissing at the muscles as he felt each one release it's pressure. His hands never stilled on the knots, and Haldir could feel his extreme arousal, though he did nothing of it, focusing all of his intent on Haldir.

Haldir for this felt as if he would lose control of himself and cry. Surely the separation had been as hard on his lover as it had been on him? Nights spent alone, by himself, worrying in the dark if the horse lord had ridden to safety, filled with images of the man, naked and spent, warm by a fire curled beside him, elf and mortal entwined and comfortable. Sometimes it drove him to near distraction, but in the very best of ways. Surely the human had had similar thoughts? Spent himself quietly in the dark dreaming of white fingers and hairless flesh? Yet here he was, working selflessly to insure that Haldir was comfortable, never had anyone save his brothers, treated him like this.

"Eomer..." he began but stopped himself, as he always did when such thoughts over took him. He could not, would not be in love with the mortal, he ignored the fact that his immortality was already slipping, ignored the fact that he knew that he wished Eomer was his and his alone for however long he would be gifted with the strange beauty. He expressly ignored the fact that Eomer's thoughts, opinions and safety was more important to him than that of his brothers.

"Mmm?" the horse lord responded, yanking him from his thoughts.

"do not leave me on this night of all nights without you." he murmured, hating himself for the desperation in his voice, the soft tremble, hoping it didn't make him sound weak to be begging for attention.

"Leave you?I would never leave you" Eomer replied pausing in his attentions to one oiled bicep.

Just as Haldir opened his mouth to make clear his meaning he gasped as Eomer sucked hard on the tip of his ear "I will not leave you like this either" he purred into the delicate leaf shape as he licked up the entirety.

Haldir keened and arched back against him, turning his head to the side to allow for more access. "Promise?"

"more then promise" Eomer said softly as he leaned forward and suckled the tip of his ear again, nipping down a little. "a vow" he said pressing harder with his hands on a knot at the small of his back.

"Take me" Haldir murmured desperately and pushed against him.

"Please Meleth nin" he murmured quietly, turning around beneath him with only the smallest of twinges in his back.

"Your muscles..." Eomer trailed off as Haldir kissed him hotly and pushed down his breeches and reached out to grasp him in a desperate grip.

"Will do much better with this sort of stretching" Haldir assured him, his usual sexual smirk on his battle hardened face.

Chuckling Eomer shucked his boots and kicked off his breeches all at once, hands on Haldir's hips he wasted little time in lowering his head to taste of Haldir's chest, pausing to minister over his nipples, first one and then the other, his flesh tasted of sweat and leather, and green tea. Haldir moaned underneath him, surrendering to everything Eomer wanted.

It didn't take long, most of his nights had been filled with absolute desire for his lover and he didn't need much prompting and he begged for his lover to take him. "Eomer please, meleth nin...I...need lle, lle...saes, saes Meleth nin" he moaned loudly, his large warm hands labouring over his most heated core nearly his undoing.

"How badly do you want me?" Eomer asked quietly as he worked to prepare his lover first one finger, then two, then three. He worked his tongue over Haldir's leaf shaped ear and removed his hands so as to allow Haldir a moment to readjust and come under slight control again.

Haldir however didn't want the control, he was living in the moment where he realized he could NOT be separated from his life, his horse lord, his love. He needed Eomer, he needed his body so that he didn't have to feel the need for his mind "Too badly, I have no words, no common tongue is capable of it Eomer, please...take me, do to me what you wish meleth nin" he moaned wildly, his words ending on a cry as Eomer sheathed himself in one slow, smooth motion to the hilt.

Eomer moved within him, massaging at his shoulders even as he worked within his lover. Haldir lost control and let the tears seep down his cheeks "Ai Meleth, meleth nin" he babbled quietly, words in elvish falling from his tongue.

"tell me what you feel" The elf managed as they moved together, sweat slicked body rubbing and moving as one entity, if it hadn't been for the different tone of their flesh, their different hair colour, and their different sizes, they wouldn't have been able to be told apart. They were simply one moving thing, together as one on the bed.

"You. You are like the woods and I am the horse riding wild through it. You feed me, you give me water to live, you give me shade to cool myself and paths to exercise in. You are my life, all the beauty of the world is you, anything I would ever need to live, is within you" Eomer whispered in his ear, hands soothing through his lovers long silver hair massaging his scalp as he spoke, his other hand braced on the bed so as not to crush the smaller man.

Haldir groaned lightly and pressed himself hard against Eomer "You are my gift from the Gods Meleth nin." They worked in silence for a few moments and then he felt Eomer tense above him and he felt similar heat pool in his stomach, curling along his spine and hips.

As Eomer exploded within him he arched his head back and cried out as he himself found his end not more then a second later.

Eomer pulled out after a moment and then pulled the elf into his arms, Haldir crawled with him and a soft, strange smile filled his face and glittered sadly in his eyes, though Eomer noticed it, he couldn't place it and decided it was just something to do with his past battle and the approaching one.

Haldir looked up into Eomer's face and tilted his head to the side " Herven nin" he murmured with a slight joyful sadness.

**Meleth: Love**

**Meleth nin: my love**

**Lle: You**

**Saes: Please**

**Herven nin: My Husband**

**OMG. M'kay things to be explained: I have my own way of thinking of elvish bonding, and in this instance it is an example of a spiritual, emotional (and physical) bonding, which is equated with marriage to the elves, so they're married in every sense but on paper. I hope you'll humour me in this idea. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well HELLO MR/MRS ROSENBERGGGS! ^_^ I'm in a good mood...Here's a prologue to chapter 3...DUN DUN DUN. I have chapter 3 all done and such (by hand in my note book) but I was typing it out and I felt it needs a bit of explaining of the inbetween (Y'all remember where that 'back' button is on your browser?...Gooooooood) I own very little. Except this crappy word program (which still can't get the accents above our Rohirric kings name...) and some spelling/grammar errors...**

**(Fourth Marshall of the Mark- Thank you :) I definitely have plans to continue this one, I have 3 chapters currently beside me in my note book-I just have to find time to type 'em all out. Glad you love me though :) I love you too! 3**

**Barbfizzle08—Yesss Grammar errors, I apologize. But as I was saying before I have stuff in my notebooks so when I transfer them over I tend to get really, super overzealous with my typing because I don't have to think/create while I'm typing so I go SUPER SUPER fast. I try to proof read but again, when the overall everything is good and I'm so eager to get them out I tend to miss things...one day I'll edit them all so they're made of as close to perfect as one person can get. :D Thanks for the input! :D I love zingers...and puns...and silly jokes and plays on stuff like that :P And puppy dog eyes make me sad...so ENJOY :D**

**Amaris12345- Thank you very much! As an english major imagery is mah friend 3 **

**Andalusia25—I got sick of not seeing nearly enough of this odd but epic pairing ^_^ Glad you enjoy! :D **

**Gemini Stones – you know I lurve you 3 3 Thanks for being the closest thing to a beta reader/plot outline approver I could have 3) **

**WHOOO Tolkien/Jackson OWN EVERYTHING. I OWN. NOOOTHING. …..ENJOY! :D **

_Prologue:_Haldir had made the decision the moment Eomer had fallen asleep after their bonding that he would NOT tell Eomer. The horse lord, the man he loved, -the HUMAN, MORTAL, being- that he loved could NEVER know. He would kiss him in the morning as he always did, they would ride to war and Eomer would NEVER know. He himself, would shrug his shoulders, let it go and pretend it never happened. Of course...that was laughable. Every second of every day they grew closer. Eomer had very slowly began to realize things were different, but he said nothing.

To some degree, the growing closeness of their minds had allowed Haldir to realize that it was born out of fear that the man was falling so deeply in love with the elf. The elf that would have to go back to the woods and his lord and lady when all this was over. It had escalated into a sick joke held just between the two of them, a perverted not-quite-true wish that the war would go on forever so they would never have to part.

That same growing closeness though, became their dearest friend and in spite of Eomer's not quite understanding, and Haldir's unending desire to have it not be so. They nurtured the connection and fostered it. Eomer clumsily tried to get it to grow, while Haldir guided him in the right direction. They clung to each other almost every second of the day.

It was the 7th day of their bonding On the ride back from the shocking and amazing conclusion of the war. when Aragorn confronted Haldir. And the conversation had been among the hardest and most amazing things he'd ever done.

_ "I know that you have been dallying with him" Were Aragorn's words, plain, flat, simple in the elf's mind. _

_ "and what of it?" I replied, in my usual, lazy way...trying to portray the voice, words and face of a man who is talking of nothing more then a play thing. Something to warm his bed and take away the stress of battle...though denying my beautiful wild stallion nearly ripped my heart out. _

_ "What has it become?" the would-be king asked me, in that same plain, flat, and simple tone. His grey eyes betrayed almost nothing as he stared at me evenly. _

_ Rangers. Damned. Blasted. Rangers. "What could you mean?" I asked, pushing arrogance and lazy irritation into my voice in hopes of pushing him off of the issue._

_ "Don't screw around Haldir. I am not a simple warrior." He all but growled and his eyes were sharp and glimmering, cold and almost angry._

_ "I..." I began but he broke in._

_ "Eomer. Doesn't know better. Eomer. Doesn't see the signs. He doesn't understand. But I think I do." I closed my eyes and bit my lip, opening my eyes again I just looked at him, head tilted to the side, feeling my blonde hair over my shoulder just waiting for him to continue._

_ "We had a long conversation today about his mind. He said that he couldn't figure out why he was upset. He had near lost his sister, lost his uncle, gained the crown and the title. But he was talking of a feeling of warmth, glimmering from inside him. He couldn't explain it to me why he was so happy, and so content. Filled with anxiety of course, worry over what he thinks is the title, fear of the title...but is that all he feels?" He asked, in an almost fearful half growl._

_ I gulped and licked my lips "why don't you speak of it? Surely you know" I growled back._

_ ~"DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH THIS HALDIR"~he snarled in elvish._

_ ~"I NEVER MEANT FOR IT TO HAPPEN"~ I roared back_

_ And we stared at each other in silence for long moments. "I'm not sorry" I said finally._

_ He continued to look at me, confusion in his eyes "what does it mean, my dear friend?" he asked, sensing something deep._

_ "It means that I will die. And I will die nigh on the same year that your even star will fade." _


	4. Chapter 4

**M'kay lets get back to the meat and potatoes shall we? :D I OWN NOTHING. M'kay...what's gonna happen now? Swearing. Goofyness. Lil'**** bit of sex ;). ****Hmm…what else? Oh yes, I don't really care about how things happened in the actual thing, so we're continuing with my A/U theme ****BROTHERS are now involved LE GASP. So...with the establishment of my owning nothing (also my freakin' program is STILL not working, but I want y'all to know I KNOW those accents should be there) LETS GET BACK TO EET! ENJOY**

The king. He was the god damned fucking king. He was going to be...no, he WAS the king. "Yes, you are, and you must be, you cannot fear it, you cannot shy away" Haldir's voice broke into his inner musing, it used to freak him out but by now it was a welcome comfort-the horse lord could talk of it without having to say it out loud.

"I didn't mean to bother you" Eomer returned softly, eyes never leaving the sky outside his window, where he stood examining the scenery outside.

"You did not bother me with it" Haldir said from his position on the bed, head lolling on his shoulder as he watched his melancholic lover.

"It is so..." Eomer said softly and broke off shaking his head softly, fury and terror flying in his chest and back and forth along the link and Haldir stood and walked to his side on silent feet.

He wrapped his muscular arms around Eomer's solid frame from behind, stroking his palms down his chest in a soothing fashion. "Do not think of it too heavily, do not let it be a burden to him now, running a kingdom is not so _very_ different then running the military" Haldir murmured against his neck, pressing a soft warm kiss against the sun burnt skin of his neck.

"So many people will be relying on me" Eomer whispered back, resting his bristly cheek against Haldir's silken hair.

"How is that so different then you commanding your Rohirrim? Teaching and charging the young boys towards their career?" Haldir pressed onwards.

The would-be king stayed silent, Haldir stayed silent and for a long time they stood in silence, being close and warming comfort between them in their silent vigil of the ever approaching morning sky.

Eomer sighed at last and turned in Haldir's arms and pressed himself hard against him, his soft green eyes dark and rolling with emotions "There is nothing in the sky today that will soothe me. And I don't want to...I can't think on it yet. Today, when we are summoned to break our fast we will be nothing more then Aragorn's friends, exalted war heroes." he declared strongly.

Haldir quirked a brow and licked his full pink lips. "This is very true" he said simply.

"And war heroes must be praised before they return to work" Eomer said mimicking (not at all for the first time) his lovers lazy, sexual drawl.

"Promotes further successes" Haldir returned in a prim, matter of fact tone, that fairly dripped with sexual undertones.

Eomer's hands worked up along his chest as they flirted, "how would you suggest this praise?" the mortal asked of his elvish lover, moving to stroke his hair and bury his fingers in the nape of his neck.

Haldir leaned back and pretended to put some real thought into the matter and after a long, prim pause he turned his dark, almost black eyes on Eomer's face, he leaned forward and nuzzled along his jaw line, scraping his tongue up the scratchy curve towards his rounded ear he purred in his most arrogant tone upon reaching his destination "I would have you kneel before me"

"You would have a king on his knees?" Eomer asked with a shudder in his voice, hands stroking down from his long golden hair to trail along Haldir's back.

"Yes" the elf replied neatly nipping at the soft lobe of Eomer's ear. Closing his eyes he transmitted the feeling of what it would feel like for him to Eomer and the king groaned, shaking, his knees almost buckling underneath him.

"and how do you intend to do that?" he asked breathlessly, nails biting softly into the smooth flesh of Haldir's once untouched back.

"mmmmmm" Haldir intoned quietly nipping again and then trailing down his neck leaving hot, open mouthed kisses down the column, as his icy fingertips trailed through the soft hairs on his chest.

"I am not certain yet" he murmured moving down across his jaw "but I assure you" he said ending up at his lips, he kissed him heatedly between sentences.

"I will find a way" he sealed this statement with an impassioned kiss, briefly shoving his tongue into the horse lords mouth to taste and plunder.

Eomer, though his knees were almost ready to buckle underneath him, broke the kiss and turned Haldir's head almost forcefully as he moved to nip at the point where his jaw met his ear. "I don't believe you" he all but growled in the pointed ear, taking the tip in his mouth to nip briefly before moving his attention back to the juncture he found so very appetizing.

Haldir returned the growl and licked his lips turning his head to the side he nuzzled back into Eomer's neck and without warning threw him onto the bed.

It took less then four seconds and Haldir was drawing out long moans and lurid, wanton groans from the would be kings throat.

Eomer was squirming underneath him as Haldir's liquid honeyed elvish tongue drew down his stomach.

Somewhere in the distance a horn sounded the arrival of someone or another.

Eomer writhed under his still tongue and opened his mouth to remonstrate his negligent lover, but focused on his face as shock and pain registered over his face and through their mind and he reached up to stroke his fingers through Haldir's hair. "Haldir?"

"The horn of LothLorien" the elf replied quietly.

Eomer blinked, confused for only a moment before he realized, before he remembered, before the true impact crashed into him like a brick. "They are early" he said, hoarsely. Haldir eased up on the bed and Eomer clung to him, desperately.

"I have to…" Haldir began, tensing as if he was about to stand or move, but Eomer cut him off by standing and handing him his clothes with a forced, smile.

"Eomer" the Marchwarden tried to speak to him again but the king shook his head.

"Please" he returned "Let us not think on it. Not yet. I just…I just can't." the human pled quietly, feeling as if his heart was breaking.

Haldir gulped thickly and felt something flashing through his chest, tears filtered into his eyes but he blinked them away and gulped thickly, he knew he would have to deal with all the pain, the risk of the heartbreak was so great, but he knew that neither of them could deal with it now…and he had his duties to immediately attend to.

He pulled on his tunic, reaching for his cloak he circled it around his powerful shoulders and glanced back at Eomer, who had returned to his vigil at the window.

Combing fingers through his blonde hair, in an attempt to tame it back into some semblance of order, he pulled on his boots and more out of habit then necessity he strapped knives to his boot and hip.

His lip quirked ever so slightly but he did not turn for fear of upsetting him as Eomer's feet shuffled as he turned from the window. Haldir held himself as still as he could as the foot falls grew louder and suddenly Eomer pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, teasing him with his beard. "I can't wait to meet your brothers" he whispered in one pointed ear, a soft, tiny, VERY delicate buzz of hope jumped through both of them.

Haldir grinned lightly and a low chuckle echoed through his chest "Nor can I-though I don't know what they'll say" he said, pensively.

Pressing one last kiss to his lovers cheek he slipped quickly out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow...Hi guys! :D Remember this is A/U, remember that real time lines mean nothing to me because I play with them like toys :D. The elves aren't leaving M/E because I'm cool like that, I don't care how much time was ACTUALLY spent on things. Also,I feel I should explain the necklace thing...because yes..I decided in my A/Uish way, that it's the easiest way of identifying family ties...yes, based off Arwen's HUZZAH...but yeah...here's the home stretch! Welcome to the last Chapter...of 'Of Newness' *le gasp* We're all sad, I know BUT...sequels to come? I THINK SO. I want to thank you all for following my story and more then anything, I thank you for your reviews and your encouragement, your criticism, your thoughts, all of it. Thank you so much. It's y'all that keep me going **** So... with that said. Here it is. **** (I OWN NOTHING...Tolkien does...not me) ENJOY!**

Haldir walked with a long stride down the mostly-empty stone hallway. The first few steps his feet took him towards his first love but he felt only despondency as those same steps took him firmly away from his second.

But as his men joined him on their 'journey' he began to feel excited and even joyful that he had survived long enough to be able to re-take his place, to see his exalted Lord and Lady again. He had lived long enough to greet his brothers again, his friends...people he had left behind, and felt as if he would never get to see again.

"Won't it be wonderful to walk the woods again, Captain?" one of his officers asked, completely over taken with his own joy.

Haldir opened his reply but was cut off by Glorfindel. "Not unless Eomer King walks naked amongst the trees!" He leered, with a lewd wink.

Rolling his eyes, as his men burst into laughter, Haldir shoved Glorfindel gently in the shoulder. "I do miss the forest paths" he said in a thoughtful manner.

His lieutenant raised his eyebrows and Haldir shrugged one shoulder as they moved as one group towards the great hall "Although, the honest beauty of our world would ONLY be improved by Eomer, naked, sprawled on the fallen leaves." He conceded with a wicked smirk, causing another uproar of laughter as they moved towards the courtyard.

They silenced themselves immediately as they caught sight of the powerful Lord Celeborn, and his beautiful, but no less powerful, Lady. Galadriel smiled and waved her hand, half in dismissal, half to gesture at Aragorn rejoicing wtih his own friends, family, and beloved from Rivendell. "Please, leave off gestures and decorums of formality for now. Now is a time for reunion and rejoicing. Forget propriety and enjoy, nay, celebrate your survival." She said with a warm smile, particularly directed at Haldir.

Haldir bowed lightly and then spun from his men and Glorfindel and sprang forward as his own brothers moved from their flanking, protective positions and all 3 of them clung to each other. "Why do you do these things?" Rumil asked, with a teasing shove.

Orophin picked up the narrative without a seconds hesitation, they had always liked to pretend they were twins..."Wandering away for your adventures and glory, leaving us behind to mind the keep-it's been the same since we were elflings"

Haldir laughed, lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I am a free spirit not to be held down" he replied, off hand with a decided nod.

They laughed at that for a moment and hugged more firmly. "Not held down?" Then why do you smell so much like a man, dear brother? Much more so then you would had you gone for a simple night..." Orophin asked, with an inquisitive head tilt, eyes narrowing slightly as he beheld something...different about his brother. Rumil looked curiously at Orophin, but after giving a tighter hug to Haldir himself, he turned his own gaze on his older brother.

Haldir sighed, "Well...I...I wish I had the words to properly explain these things...but..." he trailed off and bit his lower lip, uncharacteristically reticent to speak.

"Do not worry of it now my brother, and tell me of your adventures... I am sure as always, the words will come with time." Rumil jumped in, and they walked up a pathway towards the guest rooms, where they would be staying in order to leave off their equipment and walk less encumbered with things.

They had plenty of time to catch up, and Haldir had even managed to briefly explain his scent, and the reason for it's being by the time breakfast had started, and when they wandered into the room Haldir couldn't stop the proud smirk that took his lips as he saw Eomer working on a chunk of bread and fried meat-with a gusto born of much vigorous...'working out' in the night time hours.

"This is a much changed place then from what I have heard described and written of" Rumil said, looking around, eyes taking in the bare, stone hall as they walked in.

Orophin nodded his agreement, and then caught sight of the look on Haldir's face, he very quickly followed his line of vision. "So..." he said and Haldir looked at him, rolling his eyes as he caught sight of his younger brothers mischevious look.

"Yes, that is Eomer." Haldir said, smiling in spite of the teasing he knew he would receive.

"Well, well, well...excellent choice brother" Rumil said, and Haldir elbowed him gently as they moved in the direction of breakfasts of their own.

"He's not a piece of meat, Rumil" he said sharply, and Orophin lifted both of his brows.

"You are serious about this man" Orophin said in a tone of happy, but shocked realization.

Haldir flashed blue eyes to him, and instead of saying something witty or teasing, he smiled sadly. "I will die for him" he said, vehemently but softly.

Rumil and Orophin exchanged a lookof utter seriousness. A moment passed as they took their seats. "Will?" they said together, at long last.

"It is already done" Haldir said, solemnly. But both of his brothers sensed a tone of happiness, not just happiness, but joy, in spite of the serious, painful, terrible thing he was doing...had done.

Their conversation was interrupted by Aragorn's sudden entrance, made more important with his accompaniment by the prince Legolas, and their various lords and Ladies. After the interruption they turned their attention to talking of more pleasant things, lighter things, that didn't –really- lighten the conversation but brought them to a better place.

After the meal was completely over, people broke off into predictable groups, happy to be with friends, family, comrades, people of their own rank and status and all that. Haldir shot a look at Eomer, silently asking permission to spend more time with his brothers, it was quickly and evenly given and Eomer vowed to stay out of his lovers way until Haldir came to him. Haldir thanked him endlessly for it, and Eomer laughingly told him with eyes and mind alone to stop badgering him with thanks and get on with his alone time with his brothers.

Eomer was leaning back in his chair, having finished his breakfast and now with the whole day stretching ahead of him, with little to do now that Haldir was otherwise occupied, he wondered if he should tour his men, or prepare some sort of brief or...Aragorn, leaving off his conversation with Lord Elrond momentarily leaned over and smiled at Eomer, greeting his fellow king with the kindness that Eomer had come to expect from the gentle once-ranger. "So..." the other man asked, "Have you met Haldir's brothers yet?"

Eomer rolled his eyes "that was subtle" he teased, lightly.

"I'm a king now, not a ranger, I don't need to be subtle anymore." Aragorn replied, in the same, teasing tone.

"Best not to be subtle I say" Eomer said, and both laughed, though a moment paused after that, before Aragorn's soft eyes repeated the question he'd asked before.

"No...and I'm not really sure if, or when, or how, that is supposed to happen" he admitted, a small amount of worry and fear creeping into his voice, as he did his best to keep those same emotions from his lover.

Aragorn smiled softly and clutched his shoulder. "Just take heart my friend, it will happen soon. And I can help you understand things if needs be." he smiled, slowly.

Eomer smiled "thank you my friend, but you are rapidly losing your title as the only man with knowledge of elves" he teased him lightly, elbowing his shoulder as he got up to go and attempt to find something to do, with Aragorn's warm laughter following him out.

While Haldir and his brothers spent endless time outside in the citadel, the various streets of the city, and even venturing towards the forest, talking endlessly, catching up, exchanging war effort stories, goofing off like old times, and sharing some good times together, before things got complicated again. Eomer had been wandering around, first to his men, then the armoury, then some of the clean up/rebuilding efforts, never staying in one place very long. Aragorn had tried to make the day easier for him by keeping him occupied as best he could, but at long last the irritatingly (for Eomer) long day ended.

At last Eomer finally managed to find something –not- restless and boring to do, when he found a glass of ale and a group of men settled around a fire outside. They sat together smoking, and talking and he finally began to relax ever so slightly-though his mind and body were missing Haldir more then he would ever care to admit, even, probably, to Haldir. The group grew larger as the fellowship settled around them, Aragorn, his family and friends, his own men, close friends and comrades he had come to know, trust, rely on, and even love in the name of friendship as their hardships had clashed together, and now finally drew to a close. As they talked and laughed, and elves joined them, he managed to calm his men and all showed their close camaraderie.

It was quite late when the porphyries of the group had dwindled out when Eomer's nerves suddenly rose again, and delight rose and thrilled through his body and heart when a familiar but casual hand landed on his shoulder, and a small selection of particular elven men joined the circle.

A smile took h is lips as Haldir sat next to him. A feeling of accustomed discomfort ran through his own men, and the few of Gondor who remained with them but they all welcomed Haldir as a friend, and no one said anything as Haldir let his hand rest casually, chastely, comfortingly, on Eomer's thigh.

The relationship had been denied at first when they first began allowing themselves public displays of their affection, Eomer's Rohirrim hadn't ever heard of such a thing before- as Eomer hadn't, so it had been met with much questioning, confusion and a little disgust. But as days went on they saw how much it made Eomer happy, how much better a warrior it made him. The fact that it was another male was very much questioned and misunderstood but they saw their Marshal didn't change he remained very much a man, and very much in charge-his masculinity unaffected by his choice in lovers and so their opinions became less harsh and severe. His choice of an elf was called out, but they were rather beautiful, and sort of almost feminine... in appearance, anyways so they started giving Eomer credit for having landed such a powerful elf.

When the war began to close out, they only got closer, and his men gave Haldir credit for not treating Eomer like some disposable play thing.

Any seriously intimate open displays of affection were rather out of the question, but small touches and physical closeness-as now-was accepted with only minor discomfort.

"Smoking, already?" Haldir teased lightly.

To which Eomer blew a stream of smoke at him-causing laughter from most of the group, especially Aragorn and his kin who had come to know the same argument.

"Disgusting" Haldir said with a tolerant smile.

The discussion-currently on weapons continued almost uninterrupted, but Haldir opened his mind and reached out for his lover, for a private discussion of their own.

Eomer's smile widened and he reached back as best he could, Haldir's voice sounded in his mind "Forgive me for being away so long meleth" he said.

Eomer, still not completely mastering the connection, shook his head and with a little focus he replied "They're your brothers, I understand"

Haldir smiled both within and without and he discretely took his lovers hand and they talked with the group for a bit.

Eomer was deeply touched by the kindness of his own lieutenant who kept bringing up moments of battle featuring exaggerated accounts of Eomer's heroics. He knew that it was nothing more then thinly veiled attempts to make Eomer look better in front of his own brothers and the other elves of the group. He laughed it off for Eomer's benefit, but deeply enjoyed that his men were committed to helping his cause.

The group began to dwindle as it grew darker and darker still, until it was only the dark twins, Aragorn, Haldir, his brothers, and Eomer himself. Elladan stood and pulled Elrohir to his feet. "I think you should guide us to our bed, Estel" he said, voice slurred ever so slightly.

Elrohir smirked ever so slightly as Aragorn laughed outright. "Lost track of your ale and wine brother dear?" the ma said laughing as he guided his brother away.

"Good night, all, on the morrow" Aragorn called back to them as they left.

"Fair night Elessar King" Haldir returned, with a smirk.

"That wasn't subtle by any means" Orophin said.

Eomer frowned "Nothing with him seems to be subtle today" he said, though confused by Orophin's meaning, was used to being confused by the crypticness of elves.

Haldir laughed lightly, and petted Eomer's leg. "No, but I appreciate it none the less" he said.

"Orophin, Rumil," He began, indicating each of his brothers in turn. "This is Eomer"

Eomer couldn't repress a slight gulp, they had been getting to know each other in the group, but now it was very different, and the tone grew immediately serious and even slightly dark. "A pleasure" he said, nervously, but seriously.

"You have stolen. Our. Brother." Rumil said, in a low, almost dangerous tone.

Eomer's brows knit together but Haldir squeezed his leg, and calm washed ever so slightly into his mind.

"But he, obviously, has wanted to be stolen." Orophin added, and Eomer grew further confused, and mildly startled when Haldir grew to share his confusion.

"So, instead of theft, we are going to give him to you."Orophin said, holding out his calloused, pale hand over Eomer's. Unwavering, waiting for Eomer to do the same.

It was almost surreal to the man, when the King reached out his own calloused palm, and held it, suspended under Orophin's fist, waiting, for something to happen. There was a soft metallic 'chink' sound as Orophon dropped what he was holding, a glittering jewelled necklace into Eomer's rough, tanned, palm.

"Orophin...Rumil..." Haldir gasped, Eomer shook it out and looked at the pendant attached to the mithril chain. His green eyes raked over the beautiful gem, and tears welled to glitter in his eyes-though he wasn't aware of the FULL impact of this gift. The green leaf of Lorien, carved between a silver long bow, pinned to a sheathed sword by a glistening silver arrow. A small crest etched into the green leaf with words in elvish underneath. The whole effect was un endingly beautiful, no small amount breath taking, and from Haldir's wash of overwhelming emotion...exceedingly meaningful, in a way that Eomer couldn't grasp.

Eomer lifted his eyes from it, for even before his inspection, he recognized it immediately. For Haldir wore an identical one at all times.

"Welcome to our family, brother Eomer" Rumil said, as Orophin clasped his shoulder warmly.

Eomer as the typical human he was, surged forward and hugged them both tightly, as Haldir's emotional state washed into his own mind and he began to grasp what it really, truly, honestly meant. "Thank youl. Very much...I...I'm not even sure what should happen now...or what is going to happen...or how any of this happened...but..." he pulled back and shook his head firmly, feeling Haldir's mirth and the stiffened discomfort of the warriors he held.

|He looked over and as Haldir laughed aloud, wiping tears from his eyes and took only a moment for all of them to join in-all the nervousness, tension, anger, and sadness wilted at once for all of them. Eomer felt welcomed, Haldir felt at ease with his brothers acceptance, and Rumil and Orophin were convinced of their brothers happiness. This was a time for celebration, delight and coming together...all of the logistics now, could wait until later.

And later it did wait, though the lovers were not expecting how quickly and unexpectedly the logistics needed to be decided. The days had passed in an unrepentant flurry. The coronation came and went, and at last the horrific moment came as Aragorn stood at dinner one evening and held his hands up for silence.

"My dear friends and allies. The time has come for all of us to begin to rebuild our own cities and return to a peaceful, prosperous way of life-with much visiting, trading and coming together of course, but we begin our separations by bidding farewell to our elven allies-Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond have opted to return to their cities-so drink to their health friends, and bid them farewell" he said, ending the toast there, he sat.

Eomer, sitting to his left, reeled, nausea launched through his gut in waves and suddenly, the company and food, the ale and amusements held no joy for him. He gulped, feeling unbidden tears leap to his eyes, a lump in his throat. The pain of Haldir's heart thundered in Eomer's breast and he looked up, desperate green eyes searching frantically for beautiful blue, in desperation.

Haldir jerked his head towards the door even as he stood and grabbed his thick, red, cloak, swirling it over his shoulders he all but ran to Celeborn's side, as politely as he could he crouched at his lord's side, whispering his case to his sympathetic lord, who laid a hand on Haldir's shoulder as he bade Haldir take the whole night, that he could have no duties or responsibilities until they left on the morrow after breakfast.

Eomer, taking Haldir's lead, drained his cup and turned to Aragorn, who smiled in response before Eomer even spoke a word. "Go, and I'm sorry...I will help you suffer through as best I can when they are gone...and I will help you make it to the time when you can be together again. In the mean time, I will make your excuses for you, though no one will stoop to blame you for your absence" he assured him, Eomer smiled gratefully, too upset to really speak yet, he pressed a warm hand against Aragorn's shoulder and walked quickly from the room, Haldir none too subtly at his side.

"It's too soon" Eomer murmured, in Haldir's mind.

"We don't have much of a choice" Haldir murmured, back "We've made our decisions, our choices, for the practical in spite of our hearts." he reminded him, as much as himself.

"I know" Eomer murmured quietly, seizing the elf's handas they swung together into their room, he faced him, head on, blue eyes meeting green.

"Let's forget it for now, we have hardly any time at all. This night. Is our last for a while. " Haldir growled at him, hands fisting immediately in the long rough hair of –his- horse lord, he shoved him back against the door and kissed Eomer for everything he was worth.

Eomer opened his mouth in reply, as Haldir's powerful tongue plundered his mouth, hands worked to divest his human lover of all his garments at once, heedless of torn seams and flying buttons. Their kiss only deepened as Haldir rent Eomer of his trousers in almost one smooth movements, and Eomer felt as if all of him was being devoured in sight as Haldir flew like a whirl wind through his mind as well, seemingly divesting him of everything there as well, so his body, and soul were bared to Haldir's view.

Eomer felt as if this wasn't fair, so he broke the kiss for air and took the cloak from slender, powerful shoulders, throwing it to the floor he tugged and pulled at complicated elvish clasps and buttons, making it harder was Haldir's soft teasing fingers, heedless to Eomer's plight, but very much aware of his nakedness, those hands worked all over his body at once, while Haldir's tongue, deprived of his mouth worked at his neck and collarbones.

Finally, at last, when Eomer found his way to pale, unmarred flesh, caressed soft planes of muscle, his leggings proved no problem to the much experienced horse-lord and both kicked off their boots in unison. They didn't have to stumble, or trip, they moved as one already writhing being to their bed.

When they had fallen upon it their legs intwined, their bodies crashed together, and they were a single moving unit, one creature-neither man or elf, neither light nor dark, but both together at once.

They stayed that way for the whole night, sometimes their physical joining was hard, pounding, brutal, bloody and needy. Other times it was love-making at it's very definition, soft-hearted, claiming and passionate, but gentle and loving, careful and attentive, filled with only each other and what they were together.

Eomer had become physically exhausted at about 3.30 am, but he refused to let Haldir stop, their hips rolled together for something like the 6th or 7th time, maybe more...the horse-lord had lost count but he didn't care. The agony didn't bother him anymore, he needed it, so long as it wouldn't bring his death, which Haldir assured him it wouldn't, he wanted the agony. The longer he would hurt on the days to come, the longer he would be able to close his eyes and pretend Haldir was still inside of him. When moments like this struck either one of them-the pace quickened, and sharpened, reminding the other to not dwell on the future, to keep things in the very here, and the very now.

The sheer brutality of their lovemaking, the sheer passion that they created between them, as their sweat slicked bodies became one, was NOTHING compared to what was going on, INSIDE their minds.

When Haldir was buried in Eomer's body, every stroke of his hips was meant to hammer their link open, and it did. When they were fucking, Haldir explored Eomer's memories, some of battle, some of childhood-he wandered in EOmer's mind at will. When they made love, he showed Eomer how to reciprocate the feeling, how Eomer had the skills to reach out and gently touch Haldir's mind, to speak to him on a level that few could understand. Their souls touched tendrils, and became lost together. Swirled eddies in a river have no more cause or ability to escape their wild fate then Eomer and Haldir in that moment. Lights glittered within them, Haldir's were green, and Eomer's blue, they mirrored each other in everything, and words and languages that cannot be understood by one who stands alone were rent, created, twisted, and understood as the night went on.

They had ceased to be one being that oh so cosmically short while ago, when Haldir had given his immortality for Eomer, but now they were not just two beings as one, they WERE one being. Never to be separate again...but even as they knew that, they knew that they would have to endure being apart...and they knew that they would have to find a way to manage with it. This, connection, the bond they fostered and created...was their way of coping.

They spent the last hour of their early morning, as others rose and prepared around them, talking. Haldir confessed everything to Eomer-who already knew, but wanted his husband to say it. He explained what it meant to be bonded, and when he came to the part where he had given his life, where before he would have expected out rate and pity, he now knew and received thanks and delight. For Eomer had come beyond the point of questioning why Haldir wanted him, he didn't care...he needed Haldir, and he now knew, that Haldir was beyond questioning as well. They said their tearful goodbyes, they sobbed together, they held each other and made all the promises that parting hearts make to each other, in tearful emotional states. So that when they rose to actually join the others for a meal in the hall, their hearts felt no real pain. The fusing of their souls brought them beyond such things. Even as Haldir dressed in his travel uniform, plaiting his hair in a single convenient braid down his back-the feeling of the room wasn't sadness, wasn't bereftment, it was...sombre determination.

As they departed –their- room for the final time and headed to the great hall before the sun had fully risen in the sky (for the elves planned to leave before true meal time, so as to get as much travel out of the daylight as they could) they even became full of hope and anticipation.

They entered the near empty room together, and Eomer nervelessly sat with them addressing a smile to the rest.

The meal passed with much love being sent around from Galadriel to her grand-daughter, from Lord Elrond to his father in law, Arwen to her Grand-father. Eomer ate with them answering questions and joking with various warriors, rabble rousing with Lord Elrond's sons and Haldir's borthers.

Instead of Coming to a choppy end as Eomer expected it sort of just dissolved as people simply went about the last of their business preparations.

At last-before Eomer had really registered the finality of it all, they had gathered on the steps of the citadel of Minis Tirith, ready to bid farewell to all.

Aragorn gave a little, friendly loving speech, and then Elrond, and then Eomer spoke of a renewed bond between elves and the men of Rohan. Both Galadriel and Celeborn returned the favour and then Haldir stepped forward, and for the first time ever, in the open, he pressed a final, chaste, but no less passionate kiss to Eomer's lips, losing his fingers in his beard for just a moment, he stepped backwards, eyes, unblinking upon Eomer's face. Then Celeborn gave the simple order and the elves turned, and walked away in their elegant procession.

Aragorn reached out and laid a single hand on Eomer's muscular shoulder. Eomer took the comfort for a moment but then stepped away, as the elves descended to the second tier the human king went to gaze over the edge of the citadel, watching them disappear out of sight.

As soon as they had completely left the field of his human vision, he turned his back on them, he remembered Haldir's words "Don't cry for my leaving meleth nin, for I..." and then Haldir's voice actually came into his head "will never be fully away". Eomer smiled in spite of his sadness, he pulled his own crown from it's place under his heavy Rohirric cloak, placed it on his head, reared his chin and marched purposefully towards the hall of Minis Tirith, prepared to wait, and in the mean time take his own place in the world.


End file.
